vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn the Petitioners in Pankor Zhi
Overview | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Diplomacy Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 150 |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Faction Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| none |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Presence Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 150 Noble |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Reward:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Experience Gain: | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction Changes: | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Repeatable: | style="background-color:#000000;"| Yes |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Previous Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| None |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Next Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| Varies: * Deal of the Century Deal of the Century * One Empire's Trash One Empire's Trash * Power Behind the Mask Power Behind the Mask |} |} Dialogue Assured Victory You say, "Such words may well end up getting you killed." Diplomat Anadruin hisses, "Slaves are meant to be used, and the Ahgramun Empire will be treated no different." "Mind you that our full strength remains unattainable as we are fractured and divided. Vying for peace between the humans at this juncture may well invite attack," you spit back. Diplomat Anadruin glowers at you, "Careful steps would need to be taken, of course. We wouldn't want to appear desperate for their aid." You smile, as Diplomat Anadruin concedes to your point, "Now that we see eye to eye, consider that Archon Malidorn has managed to contain Stiirhad's fury." Malidorn is capable," you say. "Do you doubt his ability?" Diplomat Anadruin says, "It is not doubt, but insurance that is on my mind." You say, "A host of Ahgramun swordsmen could be useful." Diplomat Anadruin retorts, "Why not use their archers?" "You wouldn't want any of them to survive to loot the city, would you?" you ask. "Good thought," replies Diplomat Anadruin. "I see this idea is becoming more and more appealing to you." You say, "Any endeavor that leads to the shedding of blood which is not my own is appealing." Diplomat Anadruin laughs, "Then, insurance and bloodshed included, why would you think my plan would be rejected by the administrators?" "It's unrealistic," you begin. "Why would the Ahgramun want to fight in a war between dark elves?" Diplomat Anadruin says, "The same reason anyone joins one side or the other of a civil war." You nod, "Money." Ignoble Nobility You ask, "What is this that I'm hearing about the nobles here?" Matriarch Angdruin asks, "I don't know, what is it you are hearing about the nobles?" "Internal fighting is rampant and there is talk," you say. "All sorts of talk." "Well, what else would you expect?" says Matriarch Angdruin. you give Matriarch Angdruin a look as if you want her to continue. Matriarch Angdruin rolls her eyes and continues, "You take all the nobles who fled from Stiirhad and jam them into Pankor Zhi. It's a disaster." "And, the nobles, of course, do what nobles do best," you start. Matriarch Angdruin finishes, "Yes, they cripple each other in a bid to sit higher than everyone else." You add, "And the infighting weakens the queen's position since she cannot quell it." Matriarch Angdruin nods, "I wouldn't count her out just yet. She was crafty enough to get her position, she'll know how best to keep it." "The nobles should realize that if they become too unwieldy they will be removed," you say. Matriarch Angdruin says, "They fear that even if they are loyal. King Lodor did a rather phenomenal job of pruning the family trees with no warning. You say, "So the nobles feel that the only people they can trust, is themselves. I do not blame them for such thoughts. Matriarch Angdruin replies, "Yes, well, if they do try to overthrow the queen they shall soon find themselves beseiged by Lodor's son, Archon Malidorn, and find that the queen is harmless compared to either of them." "That outcome does not bode well for anyone," Matriarch Angdruin adds. "Though Malidorn is loyal to Pankor Zhi, Stirrhad is his birthright. I suspect some further pruning may take place regardless of the outcome of the war." Money Well Spent You ask, "How are the legions wasting money?" Noble Heledhring says, "They aren't doing anything with it other than spending it on food and drink." "An army needs to eat," you say. "And they are garrisoning Hathoz Zhi and here." "They should go out and campaign," make our enemies feed them and bring back treasure and slaves rather than get fat at my expense." You say, "They are fighting the Aeokor rebels, and they make terrible slaves." "Then they should fight someone else," says Noble Heledhring. You reply, "Pankor Zhi must be secure before any further campaigning can proceed." Noble Heledhring responds, "Then the legions should be informed that they will get no more pay until the rebels are crushed. That should motivate them." You say, "The only thing it will motivate them to do is to take what they need from you and the nobility." Noble Heledhring says, "The queen would never allow the legions to turn on us." "Of course not," you begin. "There must be some other reason wht the Aeokor rebelled." Noble Heledhring says, "Be careful with that tongue of yours, you might say something you regret." You answer, "It's the fault of the individual for rebelling, and no one elses. The queen has no control over the legions, only influence." Noble Heledhring considers your words, "As do I. My money and support are influence enough to get things changed around here." You say, "Consider the use of your money on the prioris. Anyone below them i snot influential enough, and anyone above them is already paid too well." Parleys Diplomats Diplomat Agarnas |} |} |} Diplomat Arinev |} Diplomat Anadruin |} |} |} Diplomat Barandor |} |} |} Diplomat Caragund |} |} |} Diplomat Ganthir |} |} |} Diplomat Luval |} |} |} Diplomat Nildimron |} |} |} Matriarchs Matriarch Amriel |} |} |} Matriarch Angdruin |} |} |} Matriarch Angwedh |} |} |} Matriarch Vaedel |} |} |} Nobles Noble Bringoth |} |} |} Noble Faeriath |} |} |} Noble Gwaelach |} |} |} Noble Heledhring |} |} |} Noble Kaladel |} |} |} Noble Mandrender |} |} |} Noble Morwen |} |} |} Noble Nirian |} |} |} Patriarchs Patriarch Bragalor |} |} |} Patriarch Drimros |} |} |} Patriarch Gamrion |} Patriarch Menegorn |} Category:Quests Category:Diplomacy Quests Category:Qalia Quests Category:Pankor Zhi Quests